Smash Z
by Big Freddy
Summary: Two years have passed since Master Hand was deafeated. But now, with the appearance of a shadowy figure and Peach's kidnap, a simple rescue mission will become a fight to save the universe.
1. Enter Z

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter one- Enter Z

Mario landed behind Master Hand after delivering the final blow; the plumber arose and turned to face the evil glove. "AHHHHH" screamed Master Hand as he exploded in a burst of flames, Mario smiled, "You've a lost hand….now back to were ever you a came a from". Two Years later-  
This was Master Hand's only memory as he floated in the dark empty dimension that was now his home. "I had it all" the glove thought allowed, "An all mighty army, powers beyond even my expectations, and all this still wasn't enough to stop the Smash Brothers….DAM THEM TO HELL!" hand screamed. Just then a dark figure approached Master Hand, "Look at yourself…you who were once so proud, now drifting in limbo feeling hatred for the rest of your life, pathetic" he said. Master Hand spun around to face this shadow, "Who the hell are you?" the glove yelled, the shadow smiled, "I am your ticket to ultimate power…..and revenge.

Mario kneeled before Princess Peach; the room was filled with Toad's, knights and many residents of Mushroom Kingdom. Peach tapped Mario on the shoulder, "Mario, after many services to me, Mushroom Kingdom and the whole world…I dub thee Sir Mario". The crowds cheered as Mario got back to his feet. The princess put a medal around his neck and kissed him on the forehead.  
After the ceremony Mario stayed behind to properly thank his beloved Peach with something that took him allot of courage and money to buy, the small box shaped object was in Mario's pocket and he was sweating like a goomba in the desert as he glanced at the princess's chamber door, waiting for her to enter the throne room. A while past, but the princess hadn't come, Mario started to get worried. After about ten minutes Mario hopped off the throne and ran out of the room, "Peachie?" he called out, but no answer, just then he caught sight of out the window…a storm…an evil storm, the skies were black and purple, and thunder and lightning boomed over the land, Mario opened the castles main door and saw the whole of Mushroom Kingdom was shrouded in this darkness, "What's-a going on?...Peachie? Peachie? Where are you?" he called out, he ran outside and started searching.  
Just then a warp tube opened up and DK and Yoshi jumped out, "MARIO!" DK called out as he and the dinosaur ran up to the plumber, "Mario, what's going on? Im scared" Yoshi said in his normal high pitched tone, "I don't-a know Yoshi, I can't-a find Peachie either, what's-a going on here!" he answered, clenching his fists. "MARIO!" Peach called out, the three Smashers span around to see Peach being held by three figures, they were tall, purple, odd shaped warriors, their wire frame bodies were almost see threw so their organs were clearly exposed. "Fighting Polygons!" DK cried at the sight of Master Hand's old henchmen, Fox McCloud and Samas Aran then landed beside Mario, DK and Yoshi "No, DK there not Polygons anymore, they've become something else" the kitsune pilot said drawing his gun, Samas raised her plasma rifle arm "Wire Frame fighters" she said charging up a blast, Mario placed his hand on Samas's gun and lowered it, "No Samas, that wire frame's got-a Peachie" he said, just then a few more wire frames landed around the five warriors until they were completely surrounded. One of the wire frames threw a kick at Mario, but he jumped it and kicked the fighter in the face and it went soaring away, that was the queue and the rest of them started attacking. Another fighter jumped at Mario who sent the wire frame flying with a coin punch, another fighter made a move towards Mario but was flattened by Donkey Kong Yoshi swallowed another wire frame and launched him at another, destroying them both. Fox dodged a barrage of attacks and sent a wire frame flying with a powerful kick, then dodged another blow by using fire fox, when Fox was out of the way Samas unleashed a charged plasma shot directly at the fighter evaporating it instantly. Meanwhile Link, Pikachu and Kirby were fighting some more wire frames behind the castle, Link sliced two fighters in half then rolled out of the way as Pikachu used thunder to blast another straight over the castle. Kirby swallowed one fighter and suddenly become wire frame himself, using his new agility skills, he jumped up and kicked a fighter straight in the head blasting him off.  
The eight fighters all grouped up as more wire frames came at them, "How did these things get here" Link yelled, "Master Hand….it has to be" Pikachu answered, "But we destroyed Master Hand" Kirby shouted back, but that theory was shattered when the storm clouds parted and the evil hand himself emerged from the darkness and 'looked' at the shocked smashers. "Long time no see fellows" Master Hand boomed, Mario's eyes plopped out of his head, "It can't-a be, we destroyed-a you" the plumber screamed. Master Hand laughed, "I broke free, thanks to a certain someone, who I promised not to reveal until the right time, "Stop playing games lefty!" Fox yelled "and let the princess go" added Link. The wire frame fighter holding Peach threw the girl up into his master's waiting hand no pun intended "Mario help" she cried out as Master Hand turned around and began piercing the sky with his laser beam fingers! "What is he doing?" Yoshi squealed. The wire frames turned around and all ran towards their master. Suddenly Master Hand's laser beams made a circle and the sky broke apart! And opened a strange kind of vortex! "Come and get her" Master Hand laughed as he entered the vortex along with Peach and the wire frames "PEACHIE!" Mario cried as his beloved disappeared from sight. "We have to get-a her back!" Mario cried, "But we don't know were that portal will take us" Samas replied, "We have to…who knows what that maniac will do to her if we don't save her" DK cried out. By this time Mario had already run towards the vortex, the others followed close behind. The smashers took a deep breath and jumped inside the portal.

Atop a mountain over looking the scene, a young man roughly around 21, with spiky blonde hair, teal eyes, wearing a black outfit and a red torn cape branching a large stone sword witnessed the whole event, "It will soon begin…..and we must now stop it" he said to himself, then he vanished. 


	2. Over my Head

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter two- Over My Head

Mario laid face down on a beach….after a while he slowly opened his eyes. Mario sat up and looked around, suddenly he caught sight of DK….but the others were nowhere to be seen, DK sat up to, "Mario?...were are we?" the confused kong asked, Mario stood up, "I don't know…LINK?...FOX?...ANYONE?" Mario called out…but no answer. Just then the two smashers heard a noise behind them, they spun around to stare straight into the faces of two wire frame fighters, but something seemed different about these two. "Well, well, well, it appears the fools followed the master here" the male said to the female, Mario and DK got into fighter poses, "You maggots, we are not your average wire frames, we are Cruel Melee fighters, the strongest servants of our master" the female barked. "Yeah yeah" DK said as he jumped to attack the male, but with super fast movements the wire frame side stepped and kicked the unsuspecting Kong in the face sending him flying back to the ground, "HA!" the female laughed, Mario helped his friend up and got back into fighter poses, the two cruel melee's charged at the smashers, Mario and DK rolled out of the way and landed a successful kick to their enemies backs. The male jumped up and threw a kick to DK but he blocked it and spun around into a tornado punch but the cruel melee flipped over the Kong and made a sweep kick that DK dodged again. The female made a barrage of attack that Mario blocked but was hit by the last one and slammed hard into the wall, the cruel melee made another move out Mario moved and the fighter kicked a hole in the wall, Mario jumped and made a few kicks that the female blocked, after pulling her leg out of the wall she jumped back and prepared herself.

Else were Link and Pikachu were wondering around a forest they had woken up in. The trees were huge surrounding the Smashers. "When I find that hand im gonna bolt his brains out!" Pikachu grumbled, "Calm down Pika, we have to find the others" Link replied. The elf and the pok'emon continued their search when they spotted a figure, a short figure with a tail standing over another man lying down, not moving. Link and Pikachu came closer to see a short bald man dead on the ground and the one that killed him was a silvery color with a purple crystal like head and a long tail, "What the hell!" Link cried out, the figure turned around and was reviled to by Frieza. Frieza turned around to face the Hyrulian and the electric pok'emon, "What is this?" asked Frieza chuckling, "Did you just kill that man!" Pikachu yelled, "Yes I did, why, are you going to do something about it!" Frieza threatened, Link drew the Master Sword and without warning Frieza blew a blast of energy that sent the unsuspecting smashers flying backwards, Link crashed into a tree but Pikachu kicked off it and flew forward towards Frieza, Pikachu let out a thunder attack that caught Frieza by surprise "AHHH!" the overlord yelped as he felt the shock and jumped back. Frieza recovered and grabbed Pikachu by the tail and threw him to the ground hard "Oomph!", Link leapt to his friend's aid and swung the master sword at Frieza many times, Frieza blocked most of the attacks but was caught off guard and slashed across the gut, Frieza gripped the wound in pain and back hand slapped Link in the face sending him into a rock face. Frieza laughed silently then looked upward as if he could sense something, then without warning he flew off, Link hoped out of the pile of rocks and joined Pikachu as they looked up at Frieza and then the overlord zoomed off out of sight.

Fox and Yoshi awoke in a strange kind of city, well strange to Yoshi anyway, the place was incredibly high tech, which Fox was use to. The buildings were tall and floating cars were zooming along the long, pipe like, magnet roads. "Were or when are we?" Yoshi asked, very confused, Fox shrugged "I don't know, I hope the others are ok" he answered, just then Yoshi caught sight of something shiny heading directly their way, Yoshi pointed it out and Fox then saw it, "What the…" the kitsune said, the object got closer and closer until suddenly BOOOOOOOOOM! Luckily the two Smashers ran away and jumped just as the beam hit the ground they were standing on. Fox and Yoshi jumped up to see were the blast came from, they saw a small figure in the sky and suddenly it stretched out and oozed to the ground like some kind of blob, they stood about seven feet away from the small pink form of Majjin Buu. The 'people' in this high tech city began running away screaming, "Help us! The Magi are attacking!" they screamed. Fox drew his gun and aimed it at the blob "Alright shorty, stick them up or I'll blow a hole in you to match this crater" Fox yelled, Buu turned around and smiled at the two smashers. Fox fired at Buu and put multiple holes in the little blob, Buu staggered back but didn't seem to be hurt and with that Buu shot forward and raised his antennae and fired a pink laser beam at them, Yoshi jumped in front of Fox and quickly rolled into an egg shell, the blast connected with Yoshi's egg turning it into chocolate! Fox hopped over the 'Easter egg' to kick Buu but he vanished! Yoshi then ate his way out of the egg and they got into fighter poses as Buu re-appeared in front of them, Fox jumped up and kicked Buu in the face, the blob flew back but Yoshi then sped up behind him and smashed him with a powerful head butt, Buu flew forward and crashed into a building "GAHHH!" he let out a cry as he hit the concrete. The smashers approached the wreckage, but just then Buu exploded out of the ruble sending Fox and Yoshi flying away with a charge up, Buu smiled then like Frieza flew off without an apparent reason.

Kirby shook Samas until she finally awoke, like Fox and Yoshi they were in a strange city, but this one was very different, the buildings were all shiny temples and everywhere the people were casting spells and using magic!  
Samas rose to her feet and looked around "Wow, this place is awesome" Kirby said with his eyes sparkling, Samas had her mind only on finding the others "Mario and the others must be here somewhere" she said. Suddenly screams were heard and many of the people started running. Kirby and Samas turned to face the crowds as they ran away from a large green figure, "Help the Technos are here!" one magician screamed running away. The tall figure dropped a man after choking the life out of him. Samas and Kirby ran up to Cell, "Hey jerk" Samas yelled rising her gun, Cell looked over at the smashers with little interest in his face "What's this? More worms" he said to himself, Kirby got really angry and jumped at Cell throwing a load of punches all hitting Cell's face. Cell jumped back and wiped blood from his lip, "Pretty tough for a little guy aren't you" Cell chuckled, Samas then blasted an energy ball at Cell, the android reflected the blast away and slid kicked Kirby into a building, he then threw an energy ball at Samas who blasted her own to block the beam, Samas then jumped forward and threw a mine at Cell exploding on contact. Cell fell back hard, he growled and got back up dodging a kick Kirby and zooming forward and punching Samas in the chest, the bounty hunter flew back and landed on the ground hard, then Cell spun around and punched Kirby away as well. Cell smiled "I would love to continue but we have business to attend to" then like the others he flew off. 


	3. Reuniting

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter three- Reuniting

Far away, hidden from sight was a dark floating castle, and in it Master Hand hovered over Peach. The princess was incased in a field of light and she didn't move, she just simply hovered unconsciously in her illuminating prison, as if she was sleeping. The shadow approached Master Hand, "I see you have provided the sacrifice", he said, Master Hand turned around "Yes she will do fine, this is the perfect revenge, destroy the ones they love to destroy them" the glove chuckled. Just then the three villains Frieza, Cell and Buu teleported into the chamber, "We have a problem" said Frieza, Master Hand and the shadow turned to face the villains, "What do you mean?" the shadow asked, "I believe when you arrived in this world hand you brought some 'friends' along" Cell added. The shadow laughed, the villains were confused, "Well it seems we can complete all of our tasks without even leaving home" said the shadow, Master Hand smiled in agreement "I trust the attacks were successful never the less" the shadow asked, Buu nodded, "Yes" Frieza added, "Those fools, both thought one was attacking the other, the prophecy will soon be for filled" Cell chuckled. The shadow smiled and laughed "HAHAHAHA!" a small ray of light shone threw the window and only revealed the shadow's emotionless teal eyes.

The two cruel melees flew back into the rock face and evaporated. Mario and DK approached this area when suddenly someone landed on the ground behind them. The smashers span around to see a man, around 30, with oddly styled black hair, wearing orange fighting gear. "Whoa, easy I'm a good guy" the man said, "How do we know that?" DK asked, suddenly the man formed an energy ball and threw it straight past Mario's head and hit a wire frame sending him flying. "Ok" Mario said, convinced, "My names Goku, I live on this island" the man said, "Im a Mario, and this is a Donkey Kong" Mario replied, "Friends call me DK" DK added. Goku lead Mario and DK up to his house past the forest, once inside the Smashers began with the questions, "Where are we? Do you know were our friends are? Have you seen a giant hand with a blonde princess?", "Hey settle down" Goku said, "One at a time", Mario and DK then began to explain their story so far, the attack on Mushroom Kingdom, Master Hand and his wire frames, the kidnapping of Peach and the vortex into this new place. Goku scratched his head, "This Master Hand sounds really powerful if he could enter new dimensions like that" the saiyan said, "He can do more than that" said a voice from the doorway, Goku and the Smashers turned around "Link, Pikachu" Mario and DK cried happy to see their friends, "This is Goku" DK said introducing the saiyan to the others, "Hi" he said, he shook Links hand and patted Pikachu on the head. "Were are the others?" Pikachu asked, "We don't a know" Mario replied. Just then another man entered Goku's house "Kakarot who are these people" the man asked frowning at the smashers, "Hi Vegeta" Goku replied, after introducing the smashers to the saiyan prince, Vegeta smiled, "Well, well, those creatures I found are friends of yours are they" the prince said, "You found Yoshi and the others!" Link cried, as he said that the puffy form of Kirby poked his head around the corner, "They are here!" Kirby called out to the smashers outside, Samas, Yoshi and Fox ran inside, "Guys, you're all a ok" Mario called out as they all ran to greet each other, Mario and Goku did all the introductions and the smashers proceeded to tell their stories.  
After they were done Goku's and Vegeta's jaws hit the floor, "Frieza, Cell and Buu are all here!" Goku cried after hearing their three most powerful enemies have arisen from the grave. Then they told them about the cities they attacked, "Buu attacked the Technos' city and Cell attacks the Magi's" Fox said. "Vegeta turned around to leave, "Those two cities have been in disagreements for years now, if things like this keep up im positive a war will brake out" he said.

Outside Goku's house, the blonde man we saw at Mushroom Kingdom listened to the conversation. "A war!" Samas cried out. At these words the blonde man's eyes widened in shock, "Oh no….He's really going to do it, and with the help of these new enemies, it's only a matter of time before the dragon rises" he thought to himself. "But why would Frieza, Cell and Buu want to start a war?" Yoshi asked, Goku shrugged, "I don't know…this really isn't their style" he replied then everyone went silent. After a minute of silence Goku spoke up, "I have an idea, we can go to Kame's Lookout and talk to Dende, he's the guardian of the Earth he should have some idea about what's going on" he said aloud. With that Goku lead the others outside to the Capsule Corp airships, "We can fly but you guys can take these and follow us up" The saiyan said. Goku and Vegeta flew up followed by Fox and Samas who flew the two carrier ships up to Kame's Lookout to seek Dende's council. 


	4. The Prophecy

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter four- The Prophecy

After a short flight, the smashers and the saiyan's arrived at Kame's Lookout. They looked around….but there was no one in sight! "Dende...Mr. Popo?" Goku called out, but no one answered. Pikachu poked his head into the temple doorway, "OH NO! Guys come here" the pok'emon called. The others ran towards the temple and gasped, the place was completely trashed! Pillars toppled, doors smashed and walls cracked. Goku became extremely worried and started calling out for his friends, but no one answered, the place was destroyed and the residences were gone.  
"They aren't here Goku, everyone is being killed by the dark one so no one can stop the evil from raising the Dark Dragon" a voice called out from behind the smashers. Everyone turned around to stare into the face of the mysterious blonde man, "Who the hell are you!" yelled Samas pointing her gun at the figure, the man didn't look like he was there to fight, "The dark ones are starting the prophesized war, a war that will cause the destruction of this whole world" he added, everyone started getting frustrated, "What are you talking about you fool, tell us who you are or I'll blast you" Vegeta snapped joining Samas' threatened position. The man lowered his head as if apologizing, "I am sorry" the man said, "My name is Cloud, I protect the guardians of light from the dark one" the man answered, "Guardians of the light?" Yoshi asked, "Yes, they have dedicated their lives to stopping the dark one from raising the dragon and destroying this world" Cloud answered, "Alright, all this talk about dark ones, dragons and guardians is confusing, how about we start at the beginning and get the story straight" Fox butted in, "Very well" Cloud replied, "But not here, come with me to the temple of light, the guardians wish to meet you…they will tell you the whole story". A white light shrouded Goku, Vegeta and the smashers, and suddenly they appeared in a strange new area, the ground were clouds, the sky was purple and in front of them was a giant white temple. Cloud walked up the stairs and motioned the others to follow him, everyone walked inside the temple, they then entered a large white room with some kind of well in the middle, and two small figures stood at either side of the well, "Guardians, I have brought the heroes you requested to you" Cloud said bowing to the figures. Just then the guardians slowly turned around and revealed themselves to be two small colorful bear like creatures, "Thank you Cloud" said the orange bear, Cloud then turned to the others, behold the guardians of light, Wishbear (the orange one) and Heartbear (the pink one)" the warrior from Midgar introduced, Vegeta snickered "These things, ha, rather funny looking if you ask me" he laughed, "Hold your tongue!" Cloud yelled back raising his sword, "No fighting" Heartbear called out in a soothing voice, the two fighters lowered their attack poses and turned their attention to the two Carebears. "Mario, Yoshi, Donkey Kong, Link, Fox, Samas, Kirby, Pikachu, Goku and Vegeta, you are the heroes that will help us in this fight against evil" Wishbear said, "You know us?" Link called out, "Of course, we have been watching you since you arrived in this world and all your fights in your own, and all the fights you two saiyan's have had since you have arrived on this planet too, we knew that combined you would help us defeat the dark one" Heartbear explained, "Ok now, can a you please explain to us what's a going on here, how did a Master Hand return, why did a he kidnap a Peachy, what is a going on a here?" Mario cried out, "Very well, and we apologize for not telling you sooner" Heartbear started, Wishbear cleared his throat and began to explain everything.

"The dark one is an evil fallen angel named Sephiroth, he originally resided in Cloud's home city of Midgar, but after Cloud came here to protect us Sephiroth came here too and used his dark powers to resurrect Frieza, Cell and Buu for their pure power, and Master Hand for his wire frame army and his connections with a princess" the Carebear explain, "What about this prophecy and the dragon" DK asked, "Long ago a prophecy was written" said Heartbear then raising her 'hand' and psychically bringing forth a stone tablet with strange writing and images on it, the Carebear continued, "this prophecy, translates this meaning-  
When the powers of the past and the future collide under the light of the 6th set sun, the dark dragon Bahumet will rise, the powers of eternity will be bestowed on the one with the blood of a royal heart on their forehead f… The rest of the tablet is gone, but this part speaks for itself, Sephiroth is using Frieza, Cell and Buu to start a war between the Magi and the Technos because they are the powers of past and future, and he used Master Hand to obtain Princess Peach because he needs her blood to rise Bahumet and obtain the power of a god" Heartbear finished, Mario looked sick, "Sephiroth….is a going to a kill a Peachy?" the plumber asked trying to fight back tears, "Not if we can stop him" Goku said clenching his fists, "Sephiroth has killed all my friends just so he could get this power, and I will see to it he pays for this" he yelled. "Do not take Sephiroth lightly, he is extremely powerful even without this power, if we don't stop him he will kill us all and the whole universe will be under his control" Cloud said. "The prophecy says that he will perform the ritual under the light of the 6th set sun, that's tomorrow afternoon, maybe we can get the princess back before he can even summon the dragon" Wishbear called out, Cloud looked up, "You have found Sephiroth's lair!" he asked, the Carebears showed them the location of the one winged angel's lair, "Yes we have, maybe if you can get Peach out before the full moon, we can stop Sephiroth from ever getting the power" Heartbear added. "Cloud, take these heroes and sneak into Sephiroth's lair, find the princess and get her out of their before the sun sets" Wishbear said, Cloud nodded, bowed and left the room followed by the others, Mario stopped and turned to the Carebears, "Can we a stop him, is it a even a possible" he asked, "You and your friends have overcome so much in your pasts, it isn't a question of can you succeed, it's a question of will you try" Heartbear answered, Mario smiled and nodded "of course I will" he replied then he jogged back to the group. 


	5. The need to Split

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter five- The need to Split

Back at Sephiroth's lair, Princess Peach was wide awake now and standing in her cell looking out of the window, a tear rolled down her face as she knew her fate on this dreadful night. "There is no need to cry princess" Sephiroth said behind her, Peach turned around to face the evil angel, "Why are you doing this? You have enough power as it is, why do you want more!" she yelled, Sephiroth approached her and moved his hand to her face, she quickly pushed it away, "Don't you dare touch me!" she screamed at him, Sephiroth laughed, "Such a shame, you would have made such a fine queen, but as all know, power comes before pleasure" he said, with that he turned around and exited her cell. Peach turned back to the window, "Mario, DK, all of you…" she wept, "Please hurry".

Back at Goku's house, Cloud had pinned a map to Sephiroth's lair on the wall and explained the plan and different attack paths. "You two saiyan's will go in threw the roof, that is were an attack will be most expected, so you bombarded the castle your energy attacks from the sky and distract the dark ones while the rest of us will enter the castle threw the different sides" Cloud instructed. "Right we'll do our best" Goku said nodding, Vegeta turned away and sneered, "As long as im not left out of a fight" he said doing one of his evil little smiles. After further planning each member new what they had to do and were ready to for tomorrow….because it was going to be the biggest day of each of their lives.

That night, all the Smashers could hardly sleep. Fox sat on the roof of Goku's house and looked up at the stars were he was so familiar. "Hey Fox" said Samas as she jumped up to the roof too, "You need some company?" she asked, "Very much so" Fox replied, "Thanks….so could I" Samas replied. The bounty hunter took a seat next to the kitsune, "Are you scared Fox…..about tomorrow?" she asked, Fox looked over to her and smiled, "Terrified" he answered honestly, "but I'll make you a deal, if we get out of this alive and make it back home, I get to buy you dinner" he said, Samas smiled back at him, "Deal" she replied and they both looked back up at the stars.  
The next morning, the eleven fighters suited up and followed Cloud to the location of Sephiroth's lair, which was quite a distance, about six miles away and over a wide river until finally in a clearing in the middle of a forest of mountains. "This is it, I have been chasing Sephiroth for years, and now finally he will pay for what he has done to this world….to Aerif" Cloud said silently. The fighters pressed on.

Meanwhile, un-noticed by the heroes, Frieza, Cell and Buu continued their attacks on the two cites of the Technos and the Magi. Many people from each city fled in terror as the villains launched attack after attack destroying buildings and innocent lives. "Hmm quite a satisfying assault" Frieza chuckled looking down at the large portion of ruins of the Magi city, Cell nodded "This was the most devastating attack yet, a war is inevitable now" the android bellowed. After the attacks, the mayor of the Technos approached his soldiers, "Enough is enough, These Magi scum have attack our families for the last time, no more will we put up with this, I say…we will wipe them all out….right now!". Little did they know, the Magi were planning the exact same strategy.

The fighters made their way down the last mountain. A small group of wire frame fighters attacked them earlier, but were destroyed with ease. Vegeta sneered as he threw away the last fighter, "Perfetic, I sure hope this Sephiroth posses more of a challenge than these fools" the price said, Goku landed next to him, "Hopefully we wont have to fight him yet, if we can save the princess we can stop him from becoming a god" he said, "But if it comes to it, I'll be ready for him, for what he did to my friends, he will pay" he added. "Im ready for action, I want a rematch on that Cell guy" Kirby said punching the air, DK patted Kirby's head, "Settle down little buddy, were not trying to start a fight" he chuckled. Cloud led the others further towards the lair, sunset was hours away. As they approached the building the smashers looked up at the huge black palace, the place was brimming with evil and somewhere in there; Mario knew his love pleaded for freedom. They were just about to put their plan into action when a beeping was heard from Cloud's belt, the warrior reached down and pulled out a communicator and held it to his ear, "What is it guardian?" he asked, Wishbear spoke to Cloud threw the phone, "Cloud, we have been trying to reach you, Frieza and the others attacked the Magi and Technos undetected and they are both readying their troops! It's starting…the war is starting!" the little Carebear shouted, Cloud growled, "You have to abort mission" Wishbear added, "But guardian, we have never been this close…i…I can't" he said, "Cloud please, if they fight we are all doomed when Sephiroth raises the dragon" Wishbear pleaded, a small tear dropped from Cloud's face as he dropped the communicator. "What's going on Cloud?" Link asked. Cloud explained the situation to the others. "We have to stop them from fighting!" Pikachu cried, "I may never get a chance like this again, Sephiroth has to pay for what he did to Aerif!" Cloud screamed and stomped towards the castle, Mario spoke up, "Ok, I'll a go with a Cloud, Goku, can a you take the others and a stop the war?" the plumber asked, "No problem, with those shields the guardians gave us we may not have to do much to keep them apart" the saiyan said putting up his thumb, "Im going with you Mario, you may need help" Yoshi squeaked, Mario nodded and the fighters, after saying their goodbyes went their separate ways, Mario and Yoshi caught up to Cloud while Goku popped open some plane capsules and led Vegeta and the smashers to the site of the war. 


	6. Unlucky Thirteen

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter six- Unlucky Thirteen

Goku and Vegeta landed followed quickly by the rest of the smashers. They all looked around, "So were do we put these shields?" asked Link, "I think we should ask where are the soldiers?" replied Samas. She was right….the whole place seemed really quiet. Just then a small rumbling was heard, "Kakarot, cant you think of anything but your stomach!" Vegeta yelled at Goku, the saiyan spun around, "Hey it wasn't me" he called back innocently. The rumbling got louder until the ground itself seemed to shake, then finally the cause was spotted. At both sides of the fighters, closing in fast were the soldiers of the Magi and Technos! There were hundreds of them, thousands maybe! "Oh boy" Kirby squeaked. Goku and Vegeta flew separate directions to plant the shields up like a net, disallowing the armies to fight. The saiyan's returned to the group and just when the armies were going to run the fighters over, BANG! They all ran straight into the glowing blue wall, "Yes!" Pikachu cried happily. "More of their pitiful magic" called out the Technos captain, "Break it down!" called out the Magi captain. Both armies started striking the force fields while the fighters stood in the middle of them, "err, What happens if they break threw?" DK asked, Fox gulped, "We'll have quite a fight on our hands" the he answered.

Cloud, Mario and Yoshi made their way to the giant doors of Sephiroth's lair, "Your being a selfish a Cloud" Mario snapped, Cloud didn't look at him, "You don't understand, no one does, Sephiroth will die by my hand for what he did to my love….he killed her like she was nothing" Cloud shouted. The three fighters stepped towards the doors when suddenly a piercing laugh was heard from behind them, they all spun around and looked up at the figure floating in the sky, Cloud's eyes filled with hatred, "Sephiroth!" he screamed, Mario and Yoshi gasped at the name of the figure responsible for this horror. "Cloud, well I must say this is the last kind of crowd I expected to see you associating with" Sephiroth chuckled, "Grrrr, you're the one responsible for all this, set Peach free now!" Yoshi yelled angrily, "Not a chance children, she is my key to power" the angel replied and then making a quick hand motion and Peach appeared in front of him, incased in a giant bubble. "Peachie!" Mario called out to her, "Mario!" she called back, reaching for her love with no avail. "I would love to stay and destroy you all myself, but I have a world to take over, so I will leave you with my guardian" Sephiroth spoke, then making another hand motion. The ground underneath Mario started shaking…then suddenly a large fist smashed out of the ground just missing Mario's face, the plumber and the little dinosaur jumped back. The creature pulled itself out of the ground, Sephiroth smiled and suddenly his eyes turned purple and he spoke in the voice of an old woman, "Jason….Jason….my special, special boy" he said, the huge zombie form of Jason Voorhees stared up at Sephiroth, "These intruders mean us harm Jason, mummy wants them dead, destroy them, destroy them all!" Sephiroth shouted in the voice of Jason's mother. Jason looked back at Mario, Yoshi and Cloud and growled while raising his machete, "Mama Mea" Mario said slightly backing away from the undead hulk. Sephiroth grabbed the bubble that contained the princess and flew away, "SEPHIROTH! You won't get away from me again!" shouted Cloud, he then spread his own wing and flew after the evil angel. "Mario….what are we gonna do…Sephiroth is gone with Peach to the war site and were stuck here with the incredible hulk" Yoshi squeaked joining Mario in backing away from Jason. "We a have to beat him to a get a back to the others" Mario said, with that Mario jumped forward and punched Jason in the face hard, then back flip kick his chin and landed next to Yoshi, Jason grunted and seemed to be unaffected by the attacks, "Uh-oh" said the plumber, Jason then slammed his machete into the ground, Mario and Yoshi just managed to dodge the blow, Yoshi jumped up but Jason swatted him into a tree, Jason tried to stab Yoshi but Mario kicked his arm and his machete sunk into the next tree, Yoshi and Mario both jumped back them shot forward and kicked Jason in the face, Jason stumbled back but once again didn't seem to be damaged.  
Sephiroth smiled and looked behind him to see Cloud closing in fast, "The boy is more foolish than ever", he thought to himself. Cloud zoomed as fast as he could until Sephiroth was in striking range, Cloud took a swing that Sephiroth dodged, "Away you maggot" screamed Sephiroth as he backhanded Cloud in the face, Cloud flew back a bit but didn't give up chase. Sephiroth stopped and pulled out his sword to block Cloud's next blow, Sephiroth took a swing himself but Cloud blocked it. The two angel swordsmen began a powerful clash as swing after slash was blocked by the other in a millisecond amount of speed. 


	7. It isn't True

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter seven- It isn't True

Mario and Yoshi flew back again, knocking down a tree on impact. Jason approached them and took another slash, the smashers rolled out of the way. "This is a hopeless, were just a not doing enough a damage" Mario said slightly panting, "Wait, I have an Idea" said Yoshi, and then whispering something to Mario, the plumber smiled at Yoshi's plan. Jason pulled his machete out of the tree and looked to his right only to see Mario, the hulk stomped towards the plumber, Mario jumped up and made a kick, Jason raised his arm and blocked the blow, Mario spun around and connected with Jason's face, the monster grunted again then punched Mario to the ground, "Oomph", Jason lifted his machete high to finish Mario off when Yoshi's long tongue wrapped around the handle of the machete, Jason looked back to see the dinosaur, Mario took the opportunity and jumped again and kicked the machete blade which sent it out of Jason's hand, Yoshi spun it around and threw it to Mario who caught it and jammed it into Jason's heart, something flew out of Jason's wound and landed on the ground next to Yoshi! The monster let out an evil moan and stumbled back before collapsing into the hole he originally came out of. Mario picked the piece of stone that came from Jason's heart up, he examined it, "It a looks familiar he thought, a strange kind of writing was on it, Mario put it in his pocket and rejoined Yoshi.  
Sephiroth pushed Cloud away then used "Sin Harvest!" Cloud let out a yelp of pain and went crashing down threw the trees and onto the ground, Mario and Yoshi ran to the aid of their comrade, Sephiroth smiled and flew off, carrying Peach with him. "Cloud? … Cloud?" Yoshi said shaking the fallen warrior, Cloud opened his eyes, "Im sorry Mario" he said, "Im sorry I didn't listen to you and the others, now because of me, Sephiroth has your princess and the upper hand" he said looking down at the ground, Mario offered his hand to Cloud to help him up, "Cloud, it isn't a your fault, Sephiroth took a the greatest thing in your a life away from a you, I would have a done the exact a same a thing if he does that to a Peachie" the plumber said, helping the warrior up, "Hey guys, if we hurry we can help Goku and the others stop Sephiroth" said Yoshi, the others smiled and Cloud grabbed the smashers hands and flew at his top speed to the war site, for the final confrontation.

The shield was holding, but barely. The fighters were getting ready because it looked like they were in for a fight, "Bring it on!" Samas yelled charging her gun up, suddenly a small hole opened up in the shields, Kirby got out his hammer, "Eat this" the puff shouted smacking two Magi's back threw the shield and blasting it shut, Link spun around and kicked three Technos' back onto their side and also sealing the hole. Suddenly a blast rocked the ground the smashers were standing, Majjin Buu zoomed threw the fighters knocking them all down, Vegeta jumped up and punched the blob warrior to the ground and landed on him, "GAHHH!" Buu cried before punching the saiyan of him and taking flight again. Frieza and Cell appeared above the fighters, "Well isn't this awkward" Frieza said, "Oh no, not now, of all times you guys had to show up now" shouted Fox, "That is not all McCloud" shouted Sephiroth as he flew down to Frieza and Cell, "I assume your Sephiroth" Vegeta said smirking, Sephiroth smiled and nodded, Goku growled. Just then Cloud, Mario and Yoshi landed on the ground and joined the others, "Good timing" said DK smiling at his friends, "I can a see" replied Mario looking at the horrible situation they were in. "I believe its show time" Cell shouted pointing at the shields keeping the armies apart, "Nooo don't do it!" Goku shouted, but it was to late, Cell fired a powerful beam that struck the shields and they shattered, Goku, Vegeta and Cloud grabbed all the smashers that couldn't 'fly' and flew up just as the two armies clashed in a large boom, the soldiers shot, blasted, cursed each other in a pure raw hatred. The fighters surveyed the horrible scene, Sephiroth and his friends hovered over the heroes and laughed in victory, suddenly all to familiar Master Hand appeared with his polygon army, "Oh am I to late" Master Hand chuckled, "Not at all, we were just going to kill the princess" Frieza replied. Mario spun around, "NOOOO!" he screamed, and he jumped at the evil ones, Master Hand appeared in front of Mario and punched him back down to the group, then the evil glove motioned to the wire frames and they all stood ready, Sephiroth laughed and flew up with Peach, "MARIO!" she screamed, "PEACH!" Mario screamed back, his eyes full of tears. Goku tried to fly up but the evil ones kept him and Vegeta busy, Sephiroth stopped high in the air but just enough for the heroes to see his heartless deed, "Im sorry my dear" he said lowering her bubble prison, "Go to hell!" she screamed and spat in his eye, Sephiroth smiled and pulled out his sword. Mario ran up the mountain past the evil ones and their fight with Goku and the others, "PEACH!" he screamed, she was still far out of his reach, "Mario" she said, "I would have said yes….i love you" she called back with tears streaming down her face, Mario cried, "I….i love you Peach" he called back, before Sephiroth with a quick swish, stabbed her in the heart, her face molded into a second of pain, then just into sleep, her eyes closed peacefully and she dropped down lifelessly. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Mario screamed dropping to his knees crying, he had never felt a pain like what he was feeling now, "I love you" he said again silently. 


	8. All Hail

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter eight- All Hail

Sephiroth put a drop of blood from his sword onto his forehead and turned to face the war, "TERRA YAMO RADENTAY, WITH YOUR NAME I SUMMON THEE TO THIS PLAIN…….BAHUMET!" he shouted at the top of his lungs, the heroes stared in horror, the ground started shaking and the sky turned from blue to dark gold and lighting crashed into the ground, blasting Magi and Technos' soldiers far away until most of the armies were thrown random directions, the ground underneath the remaining soldiers opened up and blasted up a stream of fire, "WHOA!" cried Pikachu, even from where they were standing they could feel the intense heat of the flames. From the fire a giant black claw rose up, followed by the remainder of the dark dragon's body, it was at least 85 feet tall, it had a long neck, armored with dark spike like scales, it's eyes glowed blood red and it's jaws with razor sharp. The heroes stared at the huge beast, "Who dares summon Bahumet" the dragon boomed in a voice that could deafen anyone near it. Sephiroth turned to Frieza, Cell, Buu and Master Hand, "You four, destroy these weaklings now, I need time to say the incantation" he called out. Cloud, Goku, Vegeta and the smashers, slid down the hill to the original war site but were quickly joined by the evil ones, "This is it guys, the last stand" Goku said pulling a fighter stance, he then looked down at the mashers and then back up at Frieza and the others, "Mario, me, Vegeta and Cloud will take Frieza, Cell and Buu, we'll lure them somewhere else, it's up to you guys, stop Sephiroth" the saiyan said just before zooming straight at Buu and tackling him and flying off in a random direction, Vegeta did the same with Cell and Cloud with Frieza, leaving the eight smashers facing a huge wire frame army, Master Hand and Sephiroth. Master Hand looked at the smashers and laughed, "Just like old times fellows, but I'm afraid this time the outcome will be very different" he boomed, "No it wont" Yoshi called back, Mario just stood their staring at Sephiroth, "You will a pay" he thought, then the smashers pulled the fighter poses. Master Hand pointed at the smashers and boomed, "WIRE FRAME FIGHTERS….DESTROY THEM ALL! CHARRRRRGE!" the army of wire frames charged at the eight smashers, their running sounded like an earthquake as hundreds of purple forms ran straight for the eight heroes. BOOOOOM impact! Mario kicked a wire frame that slammed into a group of four others destroying all, he was hit in the gut by an oncoming kick but rolled up and punched away three more. DK Tornado punched five fighters but was kicked hard in the back and fell down but quickly recovered and kicked two more fighters away as he rolled back to his feet. Yoshi used Egg Roll and knocked six wire frames flying, but the egg was smashed knocking Yoshi to the ground, the dinosaur jumped up and head butted a fighter, it flew back and slammed into another destroying them both. Pikachu dodged a barrage of blows from many fighters then jumped up and used Thunder blasting five fighter's sky high, a fighter punched Pikachu into the air but he came back down electrocuting three more wire frames to dust. Fox held up his shield which blocked many attacks, he then shot straight threw a group of six fighters with Fox Illusion destroying them all, a fighter jumped up and kicked Fox in the face, McCloud flipped back and dodged another blow causing a fighter to destroy one of it's own kind, Fox then back flip kicked that fighter into the sky. Link shot an arrow pinning two fighters together, he then jumped forward and kicked those to into a group of four sending them all flying, one fighter grabbed Links arm and another punched Link in the gut, the hyrulian rolled back and threw his boomerang knocking off the heads of the fighters. Kirby flew back and slammed into a wall after receiving a hard punch, he then took flight and came crashing down in stone form squashing six fighters into the ground, he then sucked up one of the squished wire frames and spat him out at two more incoming wire frames, Boom!. Samas rolled into a ball and dropped a barrage of bombs, seven fighters were sent flying after the assault, one fighter jumped up and kicked Samas out of midair, she flipped back and kicked that fighter into the sky and blasted him even higher then jumped back avoiding more attacks. Master Hand looked at the battle then looked back up at Sephiroth who was chanting the incantation to Bahumet, "CARRY LAMA ODAMO" the evil angel chanted, Peaches blood trickling down his forehead. Fox ran past a bunch of fighters and jumped at Sephiroth, the angel turned around and backhanded the kitsune back down. Yoshi tried his luck with similar results. "Hand! keep them away from me!" Sephiroth shouted, then continuing his chant. The smashers were starting to get tired, the wire frames just kept on coming, Pikachu jumped over to join Link, Fox and Samas while Mario, DK, Yoshi and Kirby were grouping up also. Master Hand floated over the smashers, "You wont escape this time!" the glove yelled, then fired a laser beam from his pointer finger, the smashers jumped back and the blast destroyed a group of eight wire frames. The fierce battle raged on until most of the wire frames were gone, "Attack as a one and we will win" Mario yelled as the smashers ran at Sephiroth. Mario and Link jumped at Sephiroth and threw a kick, the angel blocked both blows but was caught in the gut by Pikachu's head butt, "GAH" the angel yelped, Master Hand flew to Sephiroth's aid but was tackled away by McCloud's Fire Fox and slammed down by Yoshi's Yoshi Bomber. DK tackled Sephiroth in the back sending him forward, Sephiroth growled and blocked Kirby's tackle but was caught off guard by Samas' high kick in the chin, "AHH" he growled. "GRRRRRR" Sephiroth growled, his eyes glowing red with anger, "ENOUGH" he screamed, blasting all the smashers, Master Hand and a large group of wire frames away (the wire frames went allot further that's for sure). Sephiroth span back around to finish the incantation, "NOOO" yelled Mario, but it was too late! "TARAMADOE" yelled the evil angel. The last word had been spoken! Bahumet roared and almighty roar, his giant eyes emitted a white light that struck Sephiroth, "AHHHHHH" Sephiroth screamed as he began to mold and change, his muscles burst threw his cloak, his hair shortened and spiked up high and his eyes glowed red and stayed that way. Sephiroth laughed and spoke in two voices, his own and Bahumet's "It is finally done" he yelled. The lightning boomed and the ground shook under the force of the evil god. 


	9. It End's Here!

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter nine- It Ends Here

"We failed" spoke Kirby in a sad voice, Sephiroth raised his hand and blasted a huge blue beam down at the smashers, the heroes scattered and the blast struck the ground turning wire frames into dust, "Hey Sephiroth watch out" yelled Master Hand who was also almost hit by the blast, "Shut up you fool" shouted Sephiroth, the god then swatted Master Hand away like a fly, sending the glove spinning into a mountain side! Sephiroth continued blasting; the smashers went soaring, crashing into mountains and trees. A blast was heading straight for Samas, Fox used Fox Illusion, grabbing her then jumping out of the way but still blown back because of the sheer force of the blast. A bunch of wire frames jumped up to attack Sephiroth, there attacks did nothing and the were blown away with ease, Master Hand then zoomed up using Dread Fist, he collided with Sephiroth at full force, "Wow, im impressed, HA!" shouted Sephiroth, he didn't even twitch after the attack. Master Hand once again went crashing to the ground. The eight smashers all grouped up, hidden behind a large boulder. "This is useless" Yoshi squealed, "Even Master Hand's attacks did nothing to him" Pikachu added, "There has to be something we can do" cried out Link, "If there is I don't see it" Samas replied. Mario just stood, deep in thought, then he finally spoke, "We will a beat him" the plumber said, the others looked at him, Mario didn't look scared or as if he didn't believe what he was saying, he looked serious, DK smiled, "Yes we will" the ape added, the others joined the enthusiasm and agreed. Just then Sephiroth blasted the boulder! The smashers went flying straight back into a mountain and landed hard on the ground. Mario laid face down, flashes came back to him…..His knighting…..His meeting Goku and Vegeta…..Cloud…..the Carebears… "Wait" he thought, "the Carebears….the stone tablet…THAT'S IT" he shouted in his mind. Mario slowly opened his eyes and got up along with the other smashers, Mario reached into his pocket and sure enough pulled out the piece of stone that came out of Jason's heart, Mario looked at it….It was definitely the missing piece of the Carebears stone tablet, the last piece of the prophecy! The plumber read the words, forever in limbo for one's horrible crimes. Mario thought about this, and then a complicated yet sensible answer hit him. This wasn't a prophecy of power at all! It was a punishment of eternal imprisonment! For those who kill a royal! The blood is painted on the forehead and Bahumet gives them this power and sends them to limbo for eternity, eternal life in darkness, to have the powers of a god but no one to use them on is the ultimate frustration, and this is what the 'prophecy' meant, the powers of future and past didn't have to be two whole civilizations, but them being so close to war gave everyone that idea. Sephiroth, no one knew anything about this because the final piece was inside Jason! "Oh my god" said Mario, "What is it?" asked Fox, Mario just ran and jumped on Yoshi's back, "Yoshi take a me to Bahumet as fast as a you a can" he cried, Yoshi was confused but nodded, Yoshi ran straight for the giant dragon. A group of wire frames jumped at Mario and Yoshi but Link jumped up and cut them all in half, "Go guys!" the hyrulian called out, Yoshi kept going, more wire frames came and DK tackled them all out of the way. Sephiroth looked down and saw the plumber and the dinosaur running towards the dragon, "What?" he thought, he then blasted a beam at them, the blast was about to hit when suddenly Goku appeared, "Kamehamaha" he shouted firing the attack reflecting the blast a small way away, Buu followed and tackled Goku to the ground, Vegeta and Cloud suddenly appeared to followed by Cell and Frieza! Mario jumped off Yoshi and stood in front of Bahumet, Mario looked at the words on the stone and spoke allowed, "KATARA…HEFRADO" Sephiroth punched Vegeta away and looked at Mario, the plumber kept speaking, "JARA…BETMI…SARADOM…GOORUS!" he shouted, Bahumet's eyes glowed again and he spoke, "The inscriptions are now complete" he boomed, "WHAT!" cried out Sephiroth, "Open the gates of limbo and forever live in darkness" added the dragon. Suddenly a huge black hole started opening, "NOOOOO….THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE" screamed Sephiroth, suddenly Frieza, Cell and Buu started glowing blue, "What is this!" Frieza shouted, "Your gonna join your master" Fox said smirking, then the three villains flew back and were sucked into the black hole, "Dam you Smashers, I'll be back" screamed Master Hand as he flew in too, followed quickly by all the living wire frame fighters. Sephiroth was all that remained. He flew back but grabbed hold of the edges of the hole! "No…I am a god!" he shouted, Mario, DK and Yoshi jumped forward, Mario blasted Fire Balls, DK used Congo Punch and Yoshi used Egg Bombs. the other smashers followed using their attacks over and over on the god, suddenly Sephiroth lost grip with both feet and was hanging by his hands, Goku and Vegeta flew down, "Kamehamaha" shouted Goku, "Gannet Gun" shouted Vegeta, the two attacks took out another hand. Sephiroth was hanging on with one hand and Cloud floated down to face his nemesis, "Sephiroth, I have waited for this moment since you killed Aerif…and now" he said, "Cloud….don't!" he shouted, Cloud raised his blade, "NOOOOO" Sephiroth yelled, then Cloud brought the blade down of Sephiroth's hand and he let go. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH" the evil angel screamed as he was sucked into endless oblivion for the rest of eternity. 


	10. A Gift and Beyond

I don't own a single person mentioned in this story…blah blah blah so don't sue me.

SMASH Z

Chapter ten- A Gift and Beyond

Bahumet disappeared and the land returned to normal, the grass grew back, the sky was blue, Goku's friends and family returned even the Magi and Technos returned and made peace. Everything was normal….except for one thing. Mario stood next to Peach, she was gone. The plumber cried as he held her hand. The smashers, Goku, Vegeta and Cloud walked up to him, "Im sorry Mario" said Goku putting his hand on Mario's shoulder. Just then a light came down from the sky….everyone looked up at it. It was the Carebears, the guardians stepped out of he light and approached the eleven heroes. "You have done it, the evil is destroyed, we can't thank you enough" Heartbear said, "As thanks I will grant you one wish" said Wishbear. "Just….one" asked DK, "Im afraid that's all I can do" the Carebear replied. Mario looked down at his fallen love, "Mario, wish to bring Peach back to life" said Pikachu, the plumber looked at his friends who all nodded in agreement, "But what about a going a home?" the plumber replied, "We a may be a stuck here forever" he added, "Going home without her would kill you Mario, it would kill all of us, it's better this way" said Kirby. Tears of joy and sorrow filled the smashers eyes. The plumber smiled and nodded, he turned to Wishbear, "Wishbear…please…bring a Peachie back to life" Mario asked, the Carebear nodded and began casting his holy spell, a bright light emitted from the symbol on his chest and beamed over Peach. A minute passed and the light faded…. "Peachie?" whispered Mario…Peach…opened her eyes! Tears fell from Mario's eyes, "Mario" she replied and she shot up and patiently kissed Mario who returned it. The heroes cheered, hugged and danced. Samas kissed Fox on the cheek and whispered, "You owe me a dinner", Fox grinned. Vegeta and Cloud shook hands, Goku hugged everyone. Heartbear stepped forward, "That was a selfless and noble wish heroes" she said, the heroes paid attention. "For you bravery and kindness I to can give you a gift…I can return you home" she added. The smashers gasped, "You can?" asked Peach, "Yes" replied Heartbear, "YES! Were going home" cried Kirby, but then stopped, the smashers looked over at their new friends. Goku smiled, "Well, I guess this is it" the saiyan said, "Can err…you give us ten minutes" DK said to Heartbear, "To say goodbye" he added, the Carebear nodded, "Of course" she replied.  
The smashers hugged, gave five and said goodbye to their new friends, even the Carebears themselves. Mario approached Goku, "It's been great, you're a good person Mario, if anyone deserves to be happy…it's you" the saiyan said, then extending his hand, Mario smiled, "You to a Goku" he shook his hand, "Goodbye Mario" said Goku smiling, "Goodbye a Goku" Mario replied. The smashers grouped back together and waved to the others as Heartbear began her spell. The light shown on the smashers, they continued waving until they were completely gone.

"WOW" Peach cried out as the nine smashers flew threw the blue portals and pathways heading back for their home of Mushroom Kingdom. They were almost at the end of their ride when something began to happen, "What's going on?" asked Yoshi, the walls of the portal began shaking and electricity was running wile everywhere! Suddenly three large holes opened up in the portal! Link, Pikachu and Fox were sucked down one, "Help!" called out Pikachu as the three disappeared from site. DK, Samas and Kirby were sucked down another, "No Wait!" called out Kirby, and they were gone to. Finally Mario, Peach and Yoshi flew into the last one, "What's a going on?" Mario cried. The three holes closed.  
Mario slowly opened his eyes and got to his feet followed by Peach and Yoshi. They were not in Mushroom Kingdom. They were in an unfamiliar street, large houses were along each side and above there head was a sign that said, 'Elm Street'. "Where are we?" asked Yoshi, "Not Mushroom Kingdom" replied Peach in a scared voice. "Something a must have a happened to a transport us here instead" said Mario, everyone paused for a second. "How do we get back home?" asked Peach. Mario swallowed and replied "I don't know".

THE END…? 


End file.
